wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kryn
This is Skydream7's OC. So no touching. Appearance When you look at Kryn, the first thing you'll notice is her eyes. They aren't black, as a normal Sandwing's would be, but rather a deep rich brown flecked with gold. They are wide-set and the colour exactly of warm melted chocolate. As soon as you drag your eyes away from her happy, caring ones you'll see the scars. Hundreds of them, mostly old and faded. Deep ones around her wrists and ankles, proof that she was imprisoned, and fought against her restraints for a long time. Wore her wrists down to the bone trying to get free. Whip scars across her back, and her forearms where she lifted them to block her face. One of her hind legs was broken and never healed properly, it's shorter than the others, and she walks with a slight limp. Her wings are tattered and torn around the edges, and a large burn scar decorates her left shoulder. She is slightly smaller and skinnier than average, bordering on scrawny. Her left front talon is missing two claws. Broken off in a fight when she was younger, they never grew back in properly. Down her neck and back is a black scale pattern reminiscent of a corn snake's scales, and she wears a necklace of copper wire sparsely stung with amber beads. Personality "''When you break a dragons trust in you, you also break a piece of their ability to trust, and that is much harder to heal." ''~Kryn Kryn is not a dragon with a large personality. She does not burn brightly amongst a crowd. She not an explosion of fire, but rather a soft flame, quiet and yet strong, gentle and yet fierce. She makes no move to hide her scars, but rather displays them proudly, the proof of her survival. This is someone who will never die out. Kryn is shy, and would mostly prefer to be left alone, but she will fight to defend herself if she feels she is being threatened. Her mind is always filled with ideas and stories. She walks with her head in the clouds and the rest of her not far behind. Kryn is an artist. She sees the world differently, and the world sees her as a little bit different too. She is not innocent or naive, she does not believe that all dragons are good and kind, but she believes that they can be. Kryn will defend anyone who is being hurt. She loves easily and freely despite her background, and will gift that love to anyone who crosses her path. Because of this, her heart is always being broken. Not many dragons value trust as much as Kryn does, and there are a lot of dragons out there who take pleasure in hurting the souls of others. It is a shock to many when they see her scars, and a bigger shock when they see that she is still smiling, friendly and contentedly at the world. Everyone who meets Kryn will take a piece of her with them. Whether it is gifted to them or torn out of her heart, taken knowingly or unknowingly, it is there. Whenever they are afraid or lonely or just need a hug they will remember her warm smile and open heart, and they will feel a fleeting moment of comfort. It is her gift, this kindness. This is not a special power, nor is their anything magical about her. She is a normal dragon, with a personality that just seems to stick to whomever she meets. In this way it is also her curse, because every single act of cruelty she has seen sticks into her the exact same way. History Kryn was hatched to a beggar family that already had 6 dragonets, ages ranging from 0 to 5. Her mother's name was Grit, and her father was nonexistent. At least 2 of her siblings were obviously hybrids, and Kryn suspected they all had different fathers. By the time Kryn was 3, she had 2 younger siblings, both males, and they were all starving. Grit was lazy and selfish, keeping what scarce food they found for herself. All that changed when Malayan came. She was Grit's first daughter, the oldest among them by at least 4 years. Kryn loved Malayan from the start, and would trust her with her life if she had to. Malayan's egg had been abandoned by Grit in the centre of the small town where Grit grew up. Left to fend for herself, the tiny dragonet named herself after the fierce Malayan Lizard. Somehow she survived and found them, near dead, living in the streets. Malayan immediately took control of the situation and decided that she, her 9 siblings, and Grit were to pack up what few belongings they had and move to Possibility. They made it halfway there before they were ambushed. They had stopped in the forest to rest for the night, and all but Kryn and Grit were asleep. They were still all dangerously thin, but Malayan's hunting had filled them up enough that they no longer had to fear starvation. They were in no shape to fend off an attack. Kryn was never sure exactly how many dragons attacked them that night, her memories were all a blur. There were large wings and talons all around her, claws dug into her arm with an iron grip. She went to scream, but the talons covered her mouth and muffled the noise. Grit watched from the side, eyes cold and hard. Another one of the attackers tossed her a small pouch; it clinked when she caught it. Kryn struggled against the huge dragon's hold, then went limp. A soft chuckle rasped in her ear. He, believing her to be passed out with fear, loosened his hold on her. She lunged for Malayan. If anyone could help her, ''save ''her, it was her sister. Had Malayan not saved them all before? Had they not been mere days away from death when she swept in like an angel to rescue them? With this in mind Kryn dodged under the dragon holding her and slapped Malayan as hard as she could. Her sister lurched awake with a sharp inhale, her eyes immediately scanning the situation. Hollering for everybody to wake up, she launched herself at Kryn's attacker. She didn't get more than a metre before she was surrounded and pinned to the ground. There was a sharp ''snap ''as her wing bent inwards. Forced to close in a way it wasn't meant to. She didn't make a sound, but ground her teeth together and fought harder. Kryn's siblings were waking up slowly, rubbing sleep out of their eyes with grubby talons and swiveling heads back and forth as they tried to put together the scene unfolding around them. Talons pressed a wet cloth to Kryn's snout, effectively cutting off her ability to speak. The smell was sharp and sickly sweet, causing waves of dizziness to sweep over her. The last thing she saw was Malayan lunging for Grit, jaws open in a scream of fury. Kryn woke up dizzy and ill. The surface she was lying on was hard and cold, stone most likely. She went to open her eyes and found that only one would move, the other was swollen shut. Light stabbed into her brain, and she closed her eye with a groan of pain. She wasn't sure when she drifted off, but when she woke again her wings, arms, and legs were chained up heavily, and a large muzzle was strapped across her snout. Her mouth tasted terrible, and her head was full of nails. Breathing heavily through her nose, she stood and looked around her as best she could. The room was small and filthy. A rotten smell penetrated the air as she struggled to stand. Where was Malayan? Where was her sister? Days passed. She kept herself alive by dunking her whole head in a bucket of filthy water and drinking through the cracks in her muzzle. She couldn't speak. No food came, but hunger was an old friend of hers. Kryn was hopeful. Malayan had saved her before, she would save her now as well. All Kryn had to do was wait. On the fifth day her chains were loosened enough for her to walk and she was put to work. She didn't know where she was. She didn't care. Malayan would find her. Years passed. Her muzzle had been removed once it was clear she couldn't harm anyone even if she wanted to. She slept in a shed with others like her, spent her days working on building the walls around the new stronghold. She didn't speak. Names were power, Malayan had told her. As far as Kryn was concerned, all she had to do with withhold her name and history. Then they couldn't hurt her, right? Kryn grew thinner and weaker, deep scars covered her body. But through it all her brown eyes never dulled, her smile was as bright as ever. Because she had what no one else in the prison dared to keep. Hope. She ''knew ''that her sister was coming for her. All she had to do was hang on. The summer's full moons when she was eight marked five years of captivity. She was so thin she could barely stand. She'd seen countless other dragons die, and yet she stayed because her inner light would not burn away. Would not let her go. It was that night the a scuffle broke out amongst the guards. Assuming an arm wrestle taken too far, Kryn stayed quiet. Soon, the guards fell to silence as well. Complete silence. No ragged breathing, muffled laughter. As another scuffle started right outside the door. A thud, and the heavy oak door shot open. Silhouetted against the dim light of the hall was a dragon. A breath of flame illuminated her soft brown eyes. And for the first time in five years, Kryn opened her mouth and spoke. Abilities -sculpting -writing -dancing? -good at desert navigation Trivia * Kryn dislikes spiders. They don't scare her and she doesn't exactly hate them, they just creep her out. Weaknesses Gallery Kryn .png|Kryn by -spero somnia- TYSM! 992D7AC8-9A6D-4028-9C00-D4ED88B577CE-0.png|Kryn ref by Piggyxl. Thanks! KyrnRefByPomForSkydream.png|By Pomegranate. Thanks :) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Content (Skydream7) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress